The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more particularly to the canopy and vent tops of market umbrellas.
Market umbrellas with canopies, such as those for patio furniture or pool side furniture, are well known in the art. FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional umbrella with a canopy and a vent top. The umbrella 100 comprises a frame 102 with eight spokes 104, evenly spaced apart and extending radially from a center pole 106. FIG. 1B illustrates in more detail the frame of the conventional umbrella. The diagram on the left illustrates the frame 102 when the umbrella is closed, and the diagram on the right illustrates the frame 102 when the umbrella is open. The inner end of each spoke 104 is attached to the top of the center pole 106, either directly or via a ring 116 which is attached to the center pole 106. The spokes 104 are raised when the umbrella 100 is opened. Some frames also comprise holes 120 on the pole 106. A pin (not shown) inserts themselves into one of the holes 120 to hold the umbrella is an open position. Multiple holes 120 may be provided to allow for different degrees of openness. Alternatively, the frame may use a crank method to open the umbrella, as is well known in the art. The frame 102 also comprises a knob 118 which attach to the top of the center pole 106. The knob 118 also assist in holding the vent top 110 (FIG. 1A) in place.
Returning to FIG. 1A, laying on top of the frame 102 and attached to the outer ends of the spokes 104 is a canopy 108, usually composed of a material such as canvas. The canopy 108 is typically composed of wedge-shaped panels 112 of material, sewn together. Most conventional umbrellas have eight panels, with the canopy 108 forming an octagonal shape when laid flat. The canopy 108 is attached to the outer end of each spoke 104 at the seams between the panels 112.
At the top of the frame 102, and attached to the canopy 108, is a vent top 110. The vent top 110 is attached to the canopy intermittently at certain locations, typically at the seams between the panels 112, so that openings 114 are provided between the canopy 108 and the vent top 110. The vent top 110 is also typically composed of wedge-shaped panels (not shown), with the vent top 110 forming an octagonal shape when laid flat. With this shape, each vertex of the vent top""s octagon is attached to a seam between the panels 112. The knob 118 helps to hold the vent top 110 in place on the frame 102.
However, the canopy 108 of the conventional umbrella 100 is fixedly attached to the frame 102, and the vent top 110 is fixedly attached to the canopy 108. Thus, when the frame 102, the canopy 108, and/or the vent top 110 become damaged or overly worn, an entirely new umbrella must be purchased, even though the other parts of the umbrella 100 are still functional. Also, if the consumer wishes to have an umbrella with a canopy and/or vent top of a different color, an entirely new umbrella must be purchased. This is costly to the consumer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an umbrella with a detachable canopy or vent top. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides an umbrella with a detachable canopy or vent top. The umbrella includes: a canopy, where the canopy may be detachably coupled to a frame; and a vent top, wherein the vent top may be detachably coupled to the canopy. In the preferred embodiment, the canopy may be comprised of eight, sixteen, or twenty-four panels. The vent top may be comprised of multiple panels as well. Each of the individual panels of the canopy may have a different color, so that canopies with various patterns are provided. The individual panels of the vent top may be provided in the same manner. In the preferred embodiment, both the canopy and the vent top also comprise a border, which may also be provided with a different color. Thus, by varying the color combinations of the panels of the canopy, the panels of the vent top, and the borders around the canopy and vent top, umbrellas with different patterns are possible. In this manner, the consumer need not purchase an entirely new umbrella to replace damaged or overly worn part(s) of the umbrella, or to have a different patterned canopy and/or vent top.